A not so smashing game!
by jaytheking
Summary: David, with Master hand and Crazy Hand, is back with 20 would-be Smashers to compete in a hard and funny game! See some alliances form, friends and enemies made, and full out comedy between people who couldn't make it to smash bros 4! who will win the Not so Smashing Game! and who will make David go crazy first!
1. Meet the Not So Smashers!

A man with a suit stands in front of a mansion, half his suit white and the other black. "Welcome audience. If you don't know me already, I am David, the owner of master and crazy hand." he says happily, waving master hand and crazy hand in front of the camera. "I am the host of the smashing game host for the smashers in a different mansion at this moment as well, but I will hold this competition for their friends who didn't get into the game, called The not so Smashing Game!" he said. "I am waiting for the 20 contestants to arrive right now, and I will introduce you to them one by one!" he said as he heard something in the distance.

An orange go kart came full speed to the mansion, and when it stopped, an orange haired and dressed princess stepped out of the kart. She walked happily to David. "Welcome to the mansion! Before I do anything else, I need your entry slip to see your contestant bio." he said. The princess agreed and handed him the entry slip. He read it carefully.

**Name: Daisy (Super Mario Bros)**

**Species: Human**

**Occupation: Kart racer/sports player/ princess**

"My, that's a lot for your occupation, isn't it Miss Daisy?" David asked with a smile. "Well, being a princess is kinda boring ya know? So I do sports and racing and mario party with the gang to pass the time." Daisy said. "Well, I can see that. But how does it feel to be picked for this game?" he asked. "With Rosalina in the upcoming smash brothers," she stops for a second and glares at the camera and mouths 'Rosalina' before continuing, "I decided to have my fun elsewhere, and that elsewhere just happened to be here." She said. "Well thank you for the interview, you may head for the mansion now." David said. Daisy nodded before heading towards the mansion.

The next contestant came in a strange pimp vehicle that had a W moustache on the hood. It parked and out came a skinny purple plumber with a weird moustache and a purple cap with an upside down L. The character handed the entry slip to David, who started to read it.

**Name: Waluigi (Super Mario Bros)**

**Species: Human**

**Occupation: Plumber/villain**

David looked back to the plumber, "Welcome Waluigi, to The Not So Smashing Game! Now being an assist trophy, how does it feel to be here?" he asked. Waluigi rubbed his moustache before answering, "With so many fans cheering for me, I thought I was going to get in smash bros, but Rosalina took my spot and stayed as an assist trophy." he said. "With Wario being one of the first cut from the Smashing Game, do you think you might have a similar fate in this game?" he asks. Waluigi stomps his feet. "That Fatass should have stayed in and won the game! We would be rich if it wasn't for him! Now I'm going to win this for myself and he'll beg me for some of the money!" Waluigi laughed before walking to the mansion. "Well… He should be an interesting competitor!" David said, waiting for the next contestant.

In the sky came a floating vehicle that had a clown face on it. When it landed, A little koopa that looked similar to Bowser and had a bib and paint brush on as well. He handed David the entry slip and read it.

**Name: Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros)**

**Species: Koopa**

**Occupation: Painter/prince**

"Welcome Bowser Jr. to the Not So Smashing Game! I heard that you were a popular vote to be in Smash bros, but was not put it because of Rosalina." He said. Bowser Jr. sniffled a bit before answering. "Yeah, I wanted to be there to help my dad, but I didn't make it. But I think I can win this contest as well, so me and my dad shall be champions!" he cheered happily, lifting his paintbrush in the air for victory, but tripped and got some of his paint on his face. David laughed at the scene, "A word of advice? Just do that and you won't be viewed as a threat." he said sarcasticly, but Bowser Jr smirked at the idea. "Yeah, play dumb and make it far… Thanks David!" he cheered before going to the mansion.

David waited for the next contestant for a few minutes before he saw a blue plane with two tails painted on it, as well as a giant emerald tied down as well. When it landed, A yellow fox with two tails and an echidna with spiked knuckles came out, the echidna carrying the emerald.

"Welcome you two, to the not so smashing game! I'll interview you both separately, but just hand me your forms now together." David said, the two nodded before they both handed in their slips to David, which he read.

**Name: Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

**Species: Fox**

**Occupation: Pilot/engineer**

**Name: Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

**Species: Echidna**

**Occupation: Master emerald guardian**

David looked at Tails first, "So Tails, do you think you and Knuckles have a good chance of winning The Not So Smashing Game?" He asked, The two tailed fox smiled at the question. "Well David, With my plane here, which can also turn into a fighting model, I think I can do well. Knuckles has amazing natural strength as well as the master emerald, So we'll do great in this competition!" Tails exclaimed happily. David smiled as he moved on to Knuckles.

"So Knuckles, seeing this Master Emerald you have, I sense it is very powerful. Can you tell me more about it?" David asked. Knuckles thought for a bit before answering, "Well, it has not only more power than the chaos emeralds, it can shut their power down. I can tap into its power myself, being the guardian, and shrink it to the size of a chaos emerald. It also keeps angel Island afloat in the sky." He said, demonstrating the power he has and shrinks it to put in his palm. "Interesting, it is strong… wait, how is the island floating without this now." David asked. Knuckles broke a sweat before nervously replying, "Well, um… It's not?" he said, putting his head down in shame. "He took the Master emerald here with him to protect from thieves, but the island is in the ocean now." Tails explained. David nodded in understanding, "Well, you two can go in the mansion now, with your plance and emerald." David said. The two nodded before getting back in the plane and heading to the mansion.

The next contestant arrived in a huge flash of light, temporarily blinding David. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a black hedgehog with an evil look on his face. "Welcome to the Not so Sma-" David started, but the hedgehog just put the form in David's hands and teleported with a chaos emerald to the mansion. "Well… He isn't very talkative is he?" David said to the camera before reading is name and moving on to the next contestant.

**Name: Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

**Species: Hedgehog**

**Occupation: Ultimate Lifeform**

The next to arrive was a Biker girl with red hair and a bike with a W on it. When she got off the bike, she took the helmet off and walked toward David and handed him the slip.

**Name: Mona (Warioware)**

**Species: Human**

**Occupation: Warioware Gametester/cheerleader**

"Welcome Mona! How does it feel to be here, representing Wario along with Waluigi?" He asked, but Mona got angry at the question. "Waluigi does NOT work in WarioWare, so I don't have to be friends with him! Me and Ashley are the only ones that represent Wario, nobody else!" She yelled. "Gee, thank you for spoiling another competitor Mona." David said. Mona blushed a little bit, "Oh! So sorry… but no, I'm not going to work with Waluigi, I'm going to to win this and become Wario's righthand woman!" she cheered. "Well goodluck with that. Now let me wait for the next surprise contestant." David said, making Mona blush again before she headed to the mansion.

The next contestant came on her magical broom from the sky. When she landed, the black haired two ponytailed girl got off the broom and handed a slip to David, which he read.

**Name: Ashley (WarioWare)**

**Species: Human/Demon**

**Occupation: Witch **

"So Ashley, you have many fans who wanted you in smash brothers, but you got to be an assist trophy instead. Do you think that's alright?" he asks. Ashley looks at David for a bit before thinking of an answer "I honestly didn't think I had a lot of fans, so I'm grateful that I'm in the game at all." she said. "Aww, the humble witch, something you don't see every day." David chuckled, but Ashley just nodded and jumped back on the broom and flew to the mansion. "She's kind of quiet. She has a chance over a few in here though." David said to himself as he waited for the next contestant.

He saw a imp looking creature coming his way, and it was on a wolf. The creature arrived and looked imp like. It jumped off the wolf, which ran away. The impish creature walked up to David, and it had a mask that covered half its face and had long orange hair. it handed David her slip

**Name: Midna (Legend of Zelda)**

**Species: Twili**

**Occupation: hero/twilight princess**

"Wow, so your Midna from Twilight Princess. But why aren't you in your true form now?" David asks. Midna shrugs, "People wouldn't recognize me as easily if I came in my true form, and this form is comfy." She said. David nodded in agreement, "Do you think you'll win the competition?" he asks, she shakes her head. "Probably now, but nobody won't stop me from trying." She said as she walked to the mansion. "Spunky, isn't she?" David commented to the camera.

The next contestant arrived in a tornado. She landed and had blonde hair and a pirate outfit on. She walked over to David and handed her slip to him, which he read.

**Name: Tetra/Toon Zelda (Legend of Zelda)**

**Species: Elf**

**Occupation: Princess/Pirate**

David looked at Tetra again, "Princess and Pirate? Those are two things that don't usually go together." He said. She shrugged, "I was a pirate first you know, I just also happened to be Zelda, the princess, as well. But with a lot of fans supporting Tetra, I came as her." Tetra explained. "That's really nice of you, to think of the fans as you enter this." David said with a smile. Tetra smiled as well, "Well, I just hope I don't get to be the first eliminated. So wish me luck!" She exclaimed before another tornado came and picked her up, bringing her to the mansion.

The next contestant who arrived came on a barrel jetpack, but crashed in front of David and groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have used Diddy's backpack to get here…" the female monkey grumbled before getting up from the wreckage and handed her entry slip to David.

**Name: Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong)**

**Species: Monkey**

**Occupation: Adventurer/hero**

"Well, Miss Dixie, with that explosive entrance of yours, I welcome you to the Smash mansion!" He exclaimed, Dixie rubbed her aching back before responding, "Thanks David, though I wasn't trying to get hurt before the game even started…" She said sadly. "Hey, cheer up! You have a good chance of winning this game you know." He said. Dixie looked too him happily, "Really? how good of a chance?" She asked. "Well, I say… about a 1 in 20 chance." he said. She glared at him as he chuckled at his own joke. "Well, I'm going to win this! For the Kong's!" she cheered as she went to the mansion.

The next contestant was carried in by his minion crocodiles. The big crocodile with a crown, cape, and weird eye got off his throne and walked to David and handed him his slip.

**Name: King K. Rool (Donkey Kong)**

**Species: Crocodile**

**Occupation: King/pirate**

"Another royal pirate, what are the odds…" David muttered before facing . "Welcome to the Not So Smashing Game!" David cheered, but let out a big belly laugh. "Hahaha! I am the King of this game! nobody else can match my royal blood!" he exclaimed. "Actually, there are already at least 3 other royal people here…" David started, but after a glare from he stopped. "I shall win! HAHAHA!" he laughed as he went to the mansion. "Not to be judge biased, but I hope he goes soon." David said as he waited for the next contestant.

David looked up in the sky and saw two Arwings come from the sky. As they landed and opened, A blue Fox and green Toad stepped out. The fox had a giant staff, while the toad had some toolbox. They both handed David their entry forms at the same time.

**Name: Krystal (Starfox)**

**Species: Fox**

**Occupation: adventurer/pilot**

**Name: Slippy (Starfox)**

**Species: Toad**

**Occupation: Pilot/Engineer**

Slippy went to the mansion quickly with his arwing, but Krystal stayed for the interview. "Welcome Krystal, and a welcome to Slippy, To The Not So Smashing Game!" He said, both smiling. "Thank you David, the members of team Starfox thank you for the invitation." she said politely. "Now with you guys on an intergalactic space team together, will you work together?" he asks, Krystal nods. "Of course we will work together if we can! Though with my staff and better fighting experience, I have a better chance of winning." She said. "Well, best of luck to you both!" David said. They shook hands before Krystal got in her arwing and headed to the mansion.

The next contestant to arrive was a gigantic dragon that came from space. As he landed, he put the tiny slip in David's hand. "Gosh, you're a big fellow!" David said before he read the entry slip.

**Name: Ridley (Metroid)**

**Species: Space Dragon**

**Occupation: Space Pirate/Villain**

David looked up to the big dragon, "I was sent a letter, so I get to compete. You can't turn me down because I'm big." Ridley said before David talked. "No I can't, but I can shrink you for the contest, which I must do for you to compete." David told Ridley. The Dragon groaned before nodding in agreement. David snapped Master Hand and suddenly, Ridley shrunk down to be only a little bigger than the rest of the competitors. "I'll turn you back to normal when it's over. Don't worry about that." David said as the now smaller Ridley flew over to the mansion.

The next contestant to arrive was a blue haired female swordsman on a horse. She stopped the horse in front of David, Handed him the slip, and took off before she could get interviewed. "Look who's in such a rush that they can't take time out of their day to talk to their host." David pouted as he read the entry slip.

**Name: Lucina (Fire Emblem)**

**Species: Human**

**Occupation: Swordman/princess**

David looked in the sky and saw a chariot of angels pulling a green haired goddess to the mansion. As the chariot landed, the goddess stepped out of sky chariot and walked to David, being a full foot taller than David. "We, um… welcome goddess Paulitina!" David said, a little worried about having a god in the game. Paulitina smiled as she handed the entry slip.

**Name: Paulitina**

**Species: Goddess**

**Occupation: Goddess**

"… Interesting bio goddess Paulitina." David said sarcastically. Paulitina smiled and went to the mansion. "Thank goodness that mortal body she's using limits her goddess powers…" David thought as he waited for the next contestant.

The next contestant came in a weird looking space ship. When he got out of it, it was a small looking blonde haired male alien with some pikmin. He walked toward David carefully and handed him the entry slip.

**Name: Louie (Pikmin)**

**Species: Hocotatian**

**Occupation: Space explorer/Pikmin carer**

David looked at the nervous alien and petted his glass alien helmet. "You'll do fine. Just don't rely on those pikmin too much okay? Use your brain." He said, Louie nodded. He drew some pikmin out of the ground, "I'll… Do my best." he said nervously before walking towards the mansion.

The final contestants arrived together by accident. The first being A spinning orange Bandicoot, the other being A yellow ball with arms, legs, and a big mouth. They both got to David and handed in their slips at the same time. He read them both.

**Name: Crash (Crash Bandicoot)**

**Species: Bandicoot**

**Occupation: adventurer/hero**

**Name: Pacman (Pacman)**

**Species: Pacmanian**

**Occupation: hero/champion eater**

David looked at the two, and smiled. "Welcome to The Not So Smashing Game, you are the special third party characters! Crash and Pacman, I am glad to have you in the competition!" he said, the two nodded to him and started to walk to the mansion, but David heard a conversation between them. "Hey Pac-dude, why don't you and me team up in this game?" Crash asked. "Hmm, sure, why not! I already have an ally!" Pacman cheered as they walked out of hearing distance.

David looked at the mansion and sighed, "A powerful emerald, a cocky king, a strong witch, a fox with an IQ of 300, A Goddess, spunky princesses, the ultimate lifeform, and even world savers…" David said outloud. "…This is going to be a toublesome game! But I expect nothing less from… A Not So Smashing Game!" David yelled before walking to the mansion with the competitors.


	2. Dodgeball mayhem!

_David has invited 20 people that didn't make it into smash bros to The Not So Smashing Game, but if he thinks he can control them all, he's wrong. Who will align with who? All have a chance to win, from the goddess Paulitina to the small alien Louie and everybody in between. Who will be the first one eliminated?_

_We'll find out now, on the Not So Smashing Game_

* * *

**The front of the mansion**

As all the interviews ended, the 20 contestants saw each other as they waited for David to return. Everybody noticed Paulitina immediately, the goddess giving a glow of light off of her. She smiled as some were amazed, though some like K. Rool refused to look at her. Some familiar faces were seen as well, between the Mario and Sonic gangs. "Hey, you three were some of Sonic's friends at the Olympic's right? Nice to see you again!" Daisy said to Tail, Knuckles, and Shadow, and with Waluigi and Bowser Jr. as well. "Nice to see you guys as well!" Tails said back, Knuckles nodding. Shadow paid no attention to the three Mario characters and said, "You guys don't even seem strong enough to be in this compitition, so why bother trying?". Daisy looked at the hedgehog, annoy, before smirking and replying, "Well you didn't have that confidence when a beat you in the 110 meter hurdle race because you tripped over the hurdle in the olympics.". Shadow turned to Daisy and glared, getting Bowser Jr. and Tails nervous, but Daisy still smirked as she stared back at the hedgehog. Everybody was looking at the two, and when some thought something was going to happen, David came from the distance, "Now Now, no need to try and fight each other... yet." David said. He commanded everyone to line up on the line he magically made, and with a few being reluctant, they all did as he said.

"I should mention now that you will now be allowed to make some video diaries that will be shown only to the audience." David said, getting a few smiles out the audience.

**Daisy: Oh yeah! this video diary thing is cool! *fist pumps***

**K. Rool****: *laughs heftily* now the audience can hear from me whenever they want! **

"Now that I have interviewed you all-with a few skipping it- I hereby commence that The Not So Smashing Game start!" he said happily. He got only a few cheers, and a few grunts as well, but mainly silence. "...Tough crowd, you guys are nothing like the smashers, but anyway!" he said as he made two platforms on both sides of him, "You will be split into two teams of 10, the teams being 'Team Master' or 'Team Crazy' in honor of my hands." he said. Again, silence. "... Now I will pull names out of this hat," he started as he made a hat out of thin air with 20 slips of paper in it, "Whichever hand draws you is your team, so let's begin. And yes, my hands will stop cheating by magic if anyone tries something funny." He said, getting a few people to look at Ashley, who sighed.

Master Hand carefully went in and drew a name from the hat, and he put it up for David to read, "The first member to be on team Master is... Tails!" David announced, the fox happily going to the platform right of David

Crazy Hand was shaking uncontrollably as he picked a name out the hat, which he put up for David to read, "The first member of team Crazy is... Knuckles!" David said. Knuckles walked over to the left platform, looking a little sadly at Tails.

**Tail: I hoped to work with Knuckles for us to make it together. Oh well.**

Master hand drew the next name, "The next member of team Master is... Ashley!" David said. The witch just shrugged her shoulders and got on her broom and moved over to Tails.

Crazy hand drew his next name, "The next member of team Crazy is... Goddess Paulitina!" he said. The goddess happily went over to David's left, making Knuckles look even more miniature than before by standing next to her.

Master hand picked again from the bottom of the hat, "The next member of team Master is... Krystal!" David said. The fox walked over to the right and petted Tails, making the smaller fox blush a little.

Crazy hand pick a name, "The next member for Team Crazy is... K. Rool!" he said. The fat king walked with pride to the left of David, standing next to and trying to look more important than the goddess, and failing miserably.

Master hand drew next, "The next member of team Master is... Daisy!" he said. Daisy walked over to join the witch and foxes.

Crazy hand paused for a bit, than decided to snap his fingers and made a name appear, giving it to David, "The next member of team Crazy is... Lucina!" David said. "Hey! he's not allow to automatically make my name appear, is he!" Lucina yelled back. "Well, Crazy hand likes mystery, so he picked the one who stayed quiet at our interview. And I'm the host, I can do what I want." David said. Lucina grumbled before she walked over. She looked at the crocodile, the goddess, and echidna and sighed.

**Lucina: I know I signed up for this, but everyone on this team so far is too weird for me, and I've seen a lot of weird stuff before.**

Master Hand would have a smirk on his face if he had one as he made a name appear in himself and let David read it, "The next one on team Master is... Shadow!" David said. Daisy showed a little bit of fear as the hedgehog walked over. "Screw you master hand..." she said outloud by mistake, getting some laughs.

**Daisy: Now I kinda wish I didn't provoke him. Thank god I have a few 1-up's though...**

Crazy just put himself in the hat and picked normally, "Next on team Crazy is...Tetra!" David said. Tetra walked over to the team a little sad, seeing her teammates.

Master Hand pulled normally as well, "On team Master is... Mona!" David said. Mona walked over to her new team without a problem, atleast not yet.

Crazy hand pulled another name, and looked kinda sad at the name as he gave it to David, "The next member of team Crazy is... Slippy..." David said gloomily to match Crazy Hand's tone. Slippy looked sad as he walked to the team where he had no smiles from his teammates.

**Tetra: Why is he here again?**

Master hand picked the next name and looked happy as he gave it to David, "The next member of team Master is ... Ridley!" David said. Ridley flew over to the team with a frown.

**Ridley: I'm on a team of women and fluffy animals... I definitely look out of place. Why couldn't I be on team Crazy? Atleast there I wouldn't have looked so bad in comparison.**

Crazy picked another name out the hat and handed it to David, "On team Crazy as well... Midna!" David said. Midna floated over to the Crazy team, Tetra smiling at the other zelda representative.

Master hand picked out of the 6 names left, "On team Master is... Dixie Kong!" he said. Dixie Kong walked to her new team and smiled.

**Dixie: As long as I'm not on team crazy, I'm happy.**

Crazy hand was bored again, so he snapped and made a name appear for him again, which David read and chuckled at, "And to go along with Team Crazy's theme of weirdness... Waluigi!"David said. He finally got some laughs at Waluigi's expense, and the plumber stomped angrily to his new team.

Master hand didn't pick personally, but randomly, "The ninth member of team Master is... Bowser Jr.!" he said. Bowser. Jr went over to his team happily and nearly tripped, getting a few laughs.

Crazy Hand picked another name out the 3 left, "The ninth member of team Crazy is... Crash!" he said. The bandicoot happily spinned over to the new team, but silently hoped that Pacman would get the last spot on their team.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand grabbed and showed the two names they each drew, "The final member of team Master is... Louie!" He said. Louie walked over to his team, happy he wasn't on the other team.

"And if you didn't figure it out, the final member of Team Crazy is Pacman!" David said. Pacman went over to Crazy's team, bro-fisting Crash.

**Pacman: I was getting worried at the end that we weren't going to be on the same team, but luck was on our side!**

"Now as I look at team Master..." David said, looking at the team to his right, "I see that you all look intellegent, strong, and cool." he said, a few from the team nodding in agreement. "And as I look at Team Crazy... I see that you all match your name!" he said, getting a glare from team Crazy.

"Now since your teams will be sleeping on different sides of the mansion, my hands will lead you to where your teams will sleep, eat, and live for now, only seeing each other during challenges." David said, the others nodding. The teams glared at each other, than at their own teammates, trying to find the weakest off the bat. "The first challenge is tomorrow, so get ready for it, and try to get good roommates." David said as he teleported away, leaving the two hands too guided the two teams to their respective camps.

**Team Master's living space**

Master hand guided the team named after him to what looked like a living room/kitchen combo that was blue walled, with a full magically filled fridge, oven, and tables in the kitchen part, and the living room had a flatscreen tv, couches, and frames of the ten members of the team. He point to a hallway connected to it with five rooms, meaning they would bunk in pairs of 2. The 10 looked at each other, trying to pick roommates.

"So... Who's bunking with the dragon?" Krystal asked the question that nobody else would. The dragon sighed as Bowser Jr. finished a drawing of himself on the wall and walked over, "My dad said you were pretty cool and strong, can I bunk with you?" Bowser Jr. said. Ridley looked at the little koopa before sighing again and just nodding.

Tails decided to take Louie and Dixie partnered with Krystal, leaving Daisy, Mona, Ashley, and Shadow. Shadow didn't care which one he would room with, but was too scared and Daisy knew she should avoid him, so Ashley just decided to room with him, letting the orange haired chicks bunk together.

**Ashley: Everyone on the team is afraid of the fluffy hedgehog. Other than some anger issues, he's fine by me, way better than Wario.**

**Team Crazy's living space**

Team Crazy's room looked the same as Master's living room/kitchen, but instead of blue, the walls were green, as well as the ten framed photes were of them. The third party characters Pacman and Crash immediately picked each other as roommates, Midna and Tetra too. Everybody silently agreed that The goddess Paulitina would get a room to herself. This left K. Rool, Waluigi, Slippy, Knuckles, and Lucina to argue over the 2 rooms left.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Lucina and Knuckles said at the same time. They both looked at each other in confusion before K. Rool laughed, "Yes, you two get the couch! I am a king, so I'll take a room to myself as well!" he proudly stated as he walked into one of the rooms. "I guess I'll take the stupid toad." Waluigi said as he grabbed the whining Slippy and dragged him into the room. Lucina and Knuckles looked at each other again before each just accepted it and took different couches in the living room.

**Knuckle: I'm used to sleeping on a floor anyway, so this won't be so bad.**

**Mona/Daisy's room**

The two orange haired girls sat on there beds separately, but Daisy felt Mona glaring at her from behind. "Um... hey?" Daisy said, trying to address the problem, but Mona just turned away from Daisy, shunning her.

**Daisy: What the heck? I know I deserved Shadow as an enemy, insulting him, but what did I do to her?**

**Mona: There can only be one chick with orange here on this team, and it's going to be me!**

**Knuckles/Lucina's living room couches**

Knuckles and Lucina were laying on their own couches, bored to death and couldn't sleep, so they told each other a few stories to pass the time. "... So you really stay on an island to guard an emerald for your entire life?" she asked. Knuckles nodded, "Well, your the swordsman chick from multiple timelines that can have different mothers and siblings depending on who your dad marries." Knuckles said. They both laughed, "Yeah, I guess we do belong on a team filled with crazy people." Lucina said, Knuckles nodding in agreement. Suddenly they saw Slippy run out of the room he shared with Waluigi, "And stay out!" Waluigi screamed as he slammed the door shut. They looked at the toad with confusion, "Um... Can I sleep in here with you guys?" he asked. "Heck no! You can sleep on the kitchen floor." Lucina said, Knuckles nodding in agreement. Slippy cried as he went and slept in the kitchen on the floor.

**Lucina: Atleast there is one decent person on this team other than me. And it's an echidna of all things!**

**Breakfast, team Master**

Everyone got up to get breakfast and sat to eat in three groups, due to there being only three tables. at one table was Tail, Shadow, Krystal, and Ashley. "Hey Tails, can you pass me the salt?" Krystal asked, Tails nodding and handing her the salt. "Thank you sweetie." she said as she petted the little fox. Tails was blushing as Shadow and Ashley sighed as they watched. "Why don't you just take his vote for elimination as well, so you don't have to be nice too him as you backstab him later." Shadow said. "Your accusing me of using my little buddy?" Krystal said as she hugged Tails, making him blush again, "He and me can win this together. right Tails?" she asked the fox, who nodded. Shadow sighed again as he just ate his food, Ashley as well.

**Krystal: I'm not trying to use the little fox, but he is so easy to charm and everything, being another fox and all.**

**Ashley: You think a fox with an IQ of 300 would be able to see when he's being used.**

**Breakfast, team crazy**

As the 7 that were in rooms got out and left, they saw that Lucina and Knuckles were watching the flatscreen and sleeping at the kitchen floor was Slippy. "Get out of here so we can eat you stupid toad!" said K. Rool as he picked up Slippy and threw him across the room, hitting the flatscreen with Slippy's body and breaking it, waking up the toad in pain and misery. "Hey! We were watching that!" Knuckles yelled as he went over and stood next too K. Rool, ready to fight him when David teleported in. "Hey! No fighting outside of challenges! Try and you both will be severely punished." He said as he snapped Master Hand and fixed the T.V. and left, leaving Slippy hurting.

**Knuckles: That stupid crocodile! You just got my vote for elimination later!**

**Challenge time, inside the mansion somewhere**

The 20 contestants got too the designated spot that David said to come to after breakfast. Everyone on team Crazy saw Tails staying really close to Krystal, and Master saw Knuckles and Lucina glaring at K. Rool and an injured and bruised Slippy, causing a few to gasp and pity the toad. "Oh shoot... I knew I forgot something when I left Team Crazy this morning." David said as he snapped his fingers and Slippy's injures disappear. "Now that that's settled,we will start our first challenge!" He said as he showed the contestants the dodgeball court behind him.

"Oh! Dodgeball!" Daisy cheered happily, "It's a game where two separate teams stand on different sides of the line and throw balls at each other. If you get hit by the ball, your out, but if you or someone on your team catches the ball before it touches the ground, the thrower is out and you can bring a teammate back in." She said. "That's perfectly right Daisy... but you took one of my few jobs as host by explaining the game instead of me." David said in a sour tone. "Oh, sorry... It's just the Mario gang plays a lot of sports and racing when Peach or the world isn't in trouble." Daisy said, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. nodded in agreement. "Well... just get ready to start by being to the back of the wall, when I say go, you go, okay?" David said. The other nodding and the two teams went too their own sides, 5 balls being in the middle. "Ready... GO!" David said as the 20 ran for the balls.

The fastest ones were Shadow, Daisy, Tails, Knuckles, and Waluigi, and they got the balls. Knuckles aimed for their biggest target Ridley, but somehow missed and hit Mona instead. Daisy and Tail threw as hard as they could, and they both hit Slippy in the nuts and face, knocking the toad out and outcold. Waluigi threw the ball but Shadow deflected it with his own and picked up the ball and threw both. It wasn't aimed at Waluigi, but Midna and Tetra behind them, knocking them both out the game.

Ashley magically picked up and threw the ball, but she missed. Krystal picked up the ball and threw it, hitting K. Rool , but Waluigi rolled and caught the ball, making her get out and they brought Tetra back in, but while they were distracted, Bowser Jr. came and threw the ball, hitting K. Rool again and knocking him out this time.

Pacman had picked up three balls and told Crash to spin as fast as he did, which he complied and Pacman threw the balls at him, which all three bounced to the other team at high speed after hitting Crash's spin. The first ball missed the target Daisy, who barely dodged it, but the ones that hit Tails and Louie knocked them both outcold. shadow had enough and picked up 2 balls and hit both Crash and Pacman, eliminating them.

Knuckles and Lucina stood next to each other and both picked up balls and as Lucina hit the long overdue Ridley, Knuckles got an idea. He threw the ball in the air and spinned his fist as fast as he could, than as the ball came down, he powerpunched the ball as hard as he could, sending the ball flying at the speed of sound to the other side. Knuckles aimed well, and hit the best player on their team, Shadow so hard in the stomach it sent him flying backwards and through the wall. And David called a timeout as he repaired the wall.

The unconscience ones: Slippy, Tails, Louie, and now Shadow were put in a corner. the remaining players for Master were Daisy, Bowser Jr., Ashley, and Dixie. The remaining ones for crazy were Waluigi, Lucina, Paulitina, Tetra, and Knuckles. The eight lined up again and David re-put the five balls back on the line.

**Daisy: This is a close game, but we need to win this!**

Daisy, Bowser. Jr, Waluigi, Knuckles, and Ashley were the ones able to get a ball. Waluigi threw the ball hard as Ashley, but she deflected it back over with her own ball and threw it, but missed everyone. Daisy saw Knuckles throw up the ball and spin his fist to punch it, so she threw it at him, but Tetra got in the way and was hit by the ball, letting Knuckles send another power to the group, and the unlucky Dixie was hit in the face, and some grunts from the rest were heard as the unconscious monkey's body was sent for the wall, but David put Master Hand there and caught the monkey and ball before she went through the wall, letting the game continue.

Bowser Jr. kept a hold of his ball as the other four members of team Crazy held the rest of the balls. the four threw them all at Ashley on her magical broom, and hit her with atleast one ball, getting her out. Daisy saw that she was in trouble and pulled her trump card, and she had a yellow outline glow around her body, making Waluigi jump, "Get out of the center!" he yelled, but he was the only one able to do it as Daisy activated her ability. A garden fence appeared around them, trapping Paulitina, Knuckles, and Lucina in the fence as daisy's sprouted and grabbed their legs, holding them in place. Daisy grabbed 3 of the balls on her side and jumped up in the air and threw them very hard towards the three, eliminating all three and knocking them all unconscious.

Waluigi glared at Daisy and did a 'come on' gesture, "Come on Daisy, Mario dodgeball rules, first one knocked unconscious loses, Items included." He said. Daisy smiled and nodded. "Well, though its not really a part of the challenge... okay! You now must be knocked unconscious to be eliminated!" David cheered, trying to show he is still in control of the game.

Waliuigi threw first, combining the ball with a green shell, hitting Daisy in the arm, but she stayed strong and threw a red shell, it homed on and hit Waluigi, knocking him down, and Daisy threw a ball at the down plumber and hit him hard, but he took it like a champ and dusted himself back on. A purple outline went around him and soon he threw the ball as fast as lightning and it went past Daisy, but backwards L turned and hit her in the back, and to finish her off, Waluigi combining a Bob-bomb and the ball and blew Daisy up, knocking her unconscious. "Yes! I won!" Waluigi cheered, but it was shortlived as the forgotten Bowser Jr. came with his one ball he held and threw it as hard as he could in the plumber's face, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"And Team Master wins the challenge!" David said. The conscious ones of team Master cheered and the ones on Crazy groaned. David looked at a total of 10 unconscious contestants. "And hopefully half of you don't lose consciousness next time... Ah who am I kidding? That was awesome!" David exclaimed, fist pumping before turning to Team Crazy, "I'll see you tonight for elimination Team Crazy. And carry your friends back for some rest." David said in a now serious tone, snapping his fingers and teleporting way, leaving both teams to carry their teammates back, and Crazy left Slippy in the room as they went to their rooms.

**Ashley: I don't care as much that we won, but that I got to come out of it without being knocked out.**

**Team Crazy, after lunch, living room**

Lucina and Knuckles sat in the the couch with ice packs on their heads, "Got that hurt... so who are we voting for?" Lucina said, silently they agreed to an alliance. "Well obviously K. Rool. He is stupid, fat, and is pissing everyone off. It's going to be him of Slippy going home tonight, and I'm hoping K. Rool." Knuckles stated. Lucina nodded as they shook hands and went to their couches and took naps to wait for the ceremony.

**Elimination ceremony**

Team Crazy glumly sat on the bleachers outside for the elimination ceremony, all but Paulitina, who's smile was bright, though she had a dodgeball mark on her face. "Welcome to the first elimination ceremony." David said, "Today, you will vote for who will be the first eliminated from The Not So Smashing Game, but first, I'm going to ask some of you some questions regarding the game so far," He said, turning towards Knuckles.

"Knuckles, Who do you Think is going to go home tonight?" he asked. Knuckles pointed at K. Rool through his boxing gloves, "He's not only an ill tempered jerk, he's so ugly to look at he makes me want to vomit. I know you guys hate Slippy, but K. Rool is much worse." he said with an angry face.

"Paulitina, same question." David said. "Well, I say that because if we keep Slippy, we will lose more challenges, and I want as many of us to make it as far as we can in this game." She said with her goddess smile. she got some nods, and a scared look from Slippy.

"K. Rool, you have seen you got some hate, do you think it is for good reason?" David asked, K. Rool grumbled, "Heck no! I have done nothing wrong! they started it with me!" He yelled. "But you threw me into a TV!" Slippy yelled back, "And you made his body break it when we were watching it." Lucina added.

"Enough of that, let's get to the votes." David said, gesturing the box by his side, "And your votes will be put in here. Knuckles, you vote first." David said, the echidna nodding and walking to the box.

Knuckles' vote: K. Rool "I gave you my reasons already, so don't seem surprised I'm voting for you, you overweight crocodile."

Paulitina's vote: Slippy "You are the one that should go, and I know everyone's going to follow my lead in a 1-9 vote against you."

Lucina's vote: ? "I don't know why, but... I feel like I should vote for you now, sorry."

David picked the box up and opened it, pulling out the first name, "Remember, the one with the most votes is the first one eliminated." he said as he looked at the names. "First vote, Slippy" He said, making Slippy cringe, "Second vote, K. Rool, third, K. Rool." He said, making Paulitina confused and she looked at everybody for some reason. "Fourth, Slippy, Fifth, Slippy... Sixth through tenth vote, and the first one going home is Slippy Toad." David said.

Slippy got up from the bench and left without saying a word to anybody. K. Rool laughed, Knuckles looked at Lucina, wondering why she changed her vote, and Paulitina looked nervous for some unknown reason still.

**Slippy: I knew I wasn't going to stay for long, given my reputation... but seriously, all I got from this game was being beaten to a bloody pulp. I'm glad I got eliminated, so I won't have to go through more pain. I'm rooting for you Krystal, win for team Starfox!**

* * *

_And there you go! Slippy is the first eliminated, but the drama on Team Crazy is still high. Why did Lucina vote for Slippy and not K. Rool like she and Knuckles agreed? Why is Paulitina nervous, even though she is safe? And Will Team Master fare better in alliances than Team Crazy, or turn out worse?_

_Find out next time, On The Not So Smashing Game!_


	3. Wario says!

_David: Welcome to the Not So Smashing Game! I am the host of the show along with my two hands, Crazy and Master. Now last episode we had some Toad abuse, redhead drama, dodgeballs knocking half the contestants out, Fox love, and a poor toad eliminated before he could do anything worth while! With Slippy gone, Will Team Crazy get their stuff together, or will Master use their sanity to keep winning challenges? Find out now on-_

_Crazy: A Not So Smashing Game! go team Crazy!_

_Master: Crazy! You and me are not supposed to interrupt David when he did this intro... (looks into camera and smiles like a hand can) but go team Master!_

_Crazy: Screw you brother! (curls into a fist and punches Master)_

_Master: (groans) you'll pay for that (lunges to Crazy)_

_David: ... Why did this have to be me? And since when could you guys talk!?_

* * *

**Team Master, Breakfast**

Team Master's members woke up for breakfast, Tails sticking to Krystal like a loyal dog, Shadow polishing a gun he somehow sneaked in, and Mona glaring at Daisy, who still had no idea why she was doing it. Shadow aimed his gun around and everybody but Tails ducked. "Shadow, don't point the gun around in here, they will think that you want to shoot them." The fox said, already knowing Shadow's habit of playing with his guns. Shadow shrugged and put the gun away, getting a sigh of relief from some.

Ashley, Daisy, and Krystal sat together at one table, only after Krystal told Tails calmly to sit somewhere else. "Tails is a nice kid, from what I saw at the Olympics, smart too. But why did you seduce the little guy Krystal?" Daisy asked the blue fox. "You think I actually tried? That fox is at the age where his hormones are kicking in, and I just happen to be a beautiful fox. So it just happened, honestly, I didn't try." Krystal explained. Ashley just looked at other two girls with little interest as she magically twirled her spoon in the soup she got from the magic fridge. "Why did you get soup for breakfast?" Daisy asked. Just than, the soup came alive and started to walk on the table, its contents dripping from the now living creature. "That's why." Ashley said.

Shadow, Tails, Bowser Jr., and Ridley sat at another table. Well, Ridley pulled a bigger seat and another table by it, but you get the point. Bowser Jr. was drawing on something under the table, so the rest couldn't see what he was up too. "So Shadow, you seem to have found a way to get guns in here." Ridley said so only their table could hear. "Yeah, it was easy with chaos control. now where did my gun go?" Shadow said, looking around for the gun he had, when Bowser Jr. came out with a pink gun with green flames. Shadow stared at the gun in misery, than glaring at Bowser Jr. as he took out a chaos emerald, "Chaos..." Shadow started glowing red, and Tails screamed, "Run! He's gonna blow!" everybody getting out of the room as quickly as he could. "...BLAST!" Shadow finished, the cameras getting destroyed along with the entire living room.

**Team Crazy, Breakfast**

Because they went to the elimination ceremony, everybody but Knuckles and Lucina was asleep when they heard the explosion. Knuckles and Lucina jumped up in shock, and they heard screams coming from all the bedrooms, Waluigi came out of his room, "What the heck was th-ACH!" Waluigi screamed as he was trampled by a fat crocodile that ran out of his room. "Get the food and run!" K. Rool screamed, getting to the fridge and taking out food and running, he also saw a big gem in the living room and tried to grab it, without realizing it was indeed the Master Emerald. "Get away from the Master Emerald, you dirty fat croc!" Knuckles said, throwing an extremely hard punch into K. Rool's gut and sending him into the flatscreen, braking it (Yet Again).

Midna and Tetra came out their room a little calmer than most, and saw the mayhem. Waluigi was like a pancake on the ground, K. Rool was stuck in the wall head first and unconscious, Lucina and Paulitina stopping Knuckles from going over to do more, Crash spinning out of control, tearing up the couches. Finally, they saw Pacman taking the fridge K. Rool dropped and started to eat everything, trying to calm himself down with food.

"Ah! Calm down everybody! David and Crazy Hand are solving the problem as we speak! just stop!" Everybody turned to the voice, and saw it was Master Hand at full size waving at them to stop. "... The Hand can talk guys! everything is going insane!" Tetra screamed, making everybody scream and go in terror again. Master Hand sighed as he snapped himself and teleported Team Crazy with him to see what happened.

**Team Master's living room remains**

David gasped as he saw what was a part of the mansion is now nothing but ashes and small chunks of the walls that was once there. He looked and saw all of Team Master's members covered in the ashes except Shadow, and he immediately knew he did it. Shadow bent down and saw the remains of his ruined gun, and the paint that was on it, and his facial expression saddened, "My beautiful gun..." he said, Tails and everybody else getting up. "Just for future references, Shadow loves his guns, and if you ruin them, he'll do that, so DON'T touch them anymore." Tails said, Bowser Jr. (the cause) and everybody else nodding in agreement.

Master Hand came in with the teleported Team Crazy and they saw the damage done, and everybody but Knuckles wondered who did it. "Who touched one of Shadow's guns?" Knuckles asked Team Master, Tails pointing at Bowser Jr., who nervously laughed as Knuckles took out the Master Emerald, "Oh Master Emerald, I plee to thee, A chaos emerald has destroyed this land, please fix it." Knuckles chanted in a weird voice, causing a few to think he went crazy (to match his team). Suddenly the big Emerald started glowing and the ashes started to dissaper, and the wall started to magically grow back to normal, as well as the roof and furniture. everybody but Tails and Shadow gasped at the feat. "Wow, thanks, you saved me the trouble of doing it myself." David said happily. "Yeah, anything the chaos emerald do, the master emeralds will fix... but we need new couches, a new fridge, and another new flatscreen." Knuckles said. David's smile deflated instantly and he sighed as he went over to Team Crazy's living quarters to see the damage.

"So how does that emerald thing do stuff like that?" Lucina asked, "Well, Its has power to that of gods, so don't doubt its power." Knuckles said, Paulitina scuffed at the comment, "How can that emerald match a deity like me?" she commented, making Knuckles turn to the goddess and stare. "I, uh... didn't mean any offense, Goddess Paulitina." He said, but Paulitina laughed, "I didn't take any offense, it's fine." she said happily. Suddenly Master Hand came back to the contestants, "Now, while David fixes this mess, I'll take you guys to the challenge site." Master Hand said. Team Master looked at the talking hand, amazed. "... Yes, we can talk alright? Now lets get going already!" Master Hand said as he snapped himself and teleported the contestants to an unknown place.

**Shadow: Just don't touch my gun again Bowser Jr... ever.**

**Mona: Why can the Hands talk?!**

**Waluigi: Aww... That darn crocodile squashed me harshly *rubs his back in pain***

**Knuckles: I still hate the crocodile with a passion, especially after he touched the Master Emerald. I'm going to have to polish it later...**

**Challenge Site**

When the contestants landed, they felt a wooden tiled floor under there feet, but saw they were still outside. They figured out that they were on a giant stage on the ground. After five minutes of impatiently waiting, David teleported in with seaweed on his head, before anybody could question it, he held Crazy Hand out, "Crazy wanted to go for a swim... but lets forget about that! today we are going to have the challenge directed by somebody else, as a special guest!" David said. The contestants wondered very shortly as Master Hand snapped his fingers and a fat yellow plumber with garlic in one hand and a money bag in the other appeared on the stage.

"Wario?! What the heck are you doing here?!" Waluigi screamed over everybody, "Because I'm getting paid to guest star in this thing! Sure it sucks, but the money is great!" Wario exclaimed, laughing, and Mona and Ashley sighed at their boss. "Actually, since everybody else is still in The Smashing Game, we decided to being one of the cut players that lost immediately, and the only other volunteers were R.O.B and Kirby, who can't talk right." Crazy hand said. The contestants laughed at the plumber. "Hey! shut up! I'm in control of this challenge, you better be quiet or you lose automatically." Wario said, everybody shutting up.

"Good, now from what this David fella told me, This game is called 'Wario says'" Wario said happily, "Hey, It's called Simon says!" David yelled, "Shut it! now how you play Wario says is that whenever I say 'Wario says' in front of a command, you must do the command, or you lose, and if I don't say 'Wario says' and you do it anyway, you also lose. First team to lose all its members loses the challenge, and the overall winner gets this!" Wario says, taking out a golden trophy of himself, "And you better appreciate this fine trophy when you get it!" he says loudly. "God, this fat man is annoying..." K. Rool says, everybody laughing at his irony. "Now the game will begin... Now!" Wario says, everybody paying attention to him.

**Daisy: Whatever Wario does can never be good, especially in something that lets him control people!**

"Wario says stand on one leg." Everybody did do, "Wario says to tell him he's the ultimate lifeform." Everybody was confused, but all except Shadow said so, "I would never give that title to some fatass plumber in yellow." Shadow said as he got off the stage, eliminated. "Wario says switch legs." everybody did so, "Now stop." Dixie, Tetra, and Midna accidentally stopped, Tetra cursed as the three got off the stage. "Mona, Wario says to give Paulitina your best insult." Mona looked confused, but immediately came up with one, she turned to the goddess, "Your a good for nothing goddess that has all the power a person could want, but gives the power of flight to a puny angel that can't fly, who you have a crush on." Mona said with much more venom than needed. The Goddess cried as she got back on both her feet and got off the stage, crying and eliminated herself. Everybody looked at Mona with a look of disgust.

**Mona: Wario! Your supposed to help me, not make it worse!**

"Wario says you can stand normally now." everybody sighed in relief as they stood on both feet. "Knuckles, Wario says insult whoever you hate the most." Knuckles immediately looked at K. Rool, "You have a stupid bloated eye, an eating disorder, and are the ugliest being in existence." K. Rool glared at him, "K. Rool, Wario says insult him back." Wario said. "You are dumb enough to be tricked by Eggman 3 times, stupid enough to think you are as strong as Sonic is fast, and even gullible enough to have Rouge seduce you to get the Master Emerald." K. Rool said, using the information he found while surfing the internet in his room. "Knuckles, knock him out." Wario said, Knuckles immediately punching K. Rool in the face, knocking him unconscious (Again for a second time today by Knuckles) "I didn't say Wario says, and since the crocodile is unconscious, your both out." Wario said. "It was worth it." Knuckles said happily as he dragged the crocodile king off the stage.

"Wario says do a headstand." Everybody tried to do a headstand, but Louie rolled like an egg onto his back, and Ridley was too freaking big, getting themselves eliminated. Daisy realized she was an idiot for not taking her crown off, but her fluffy hair kept it from hurting too much. "Wario says do a handstand now." Wario laughed at some of the results that followed. Tails tried to cheat and use his namesake to help him, but he ended up hitting Krystal and knocking both of them down, eliminating them. Waluigi's skinny and long arms made him have to kick his legs like a madman, kicking and knocking down Lucina in the process, but staying in. Wario looked at them struggling and laughed, "Warios says to stop." Daisy and Waluigi dropped down in relief, Daisy rubbing her head and Waluigi his arms.

"Wario says... Punch David." Wario said after some thought to the 7 left. they looked at each other in confusion before all but Bowser Jr., not wanting to piss anyone else off after this morning, ran to David. "What the?!" David shouted as he felt 6 fists come into contact with him, five in the body and 1 in the face (guess who did that). Master Hand and Crazy Hand got up and saw that David was unconscious, "Hey! Nobody hurts my body buddy and gets away with it!" Crazy yelled as he fired a beam at Wario, "Ah! Protect me!" Wario yelled, Ashley quickly going over to save her boss and putting up a magic shield. "Thanks Ashley... but I didn't say Wario says, so your out." Wario said, causing Ashley to glare at her boss and after a bit sigh, she than started to get off the stage, "You owe me a pay raise for that Wario!" She said as she got on her broom again and started to pass the time by flying.

**Ashley: That's what I get for helping my boss I guess.**

Daisy, Mona, Waluigi, Pacman, and Crash were all that was left. Wario pulled out 3 gold coins, "Wario says bring him 1 of the coins back!" He said as he threw the coins, all racing to get them. Mona pulled Daisy's hair as she went to grab a coin, "Ah! Hey, were on the same team you know!" Daisy said, but she was thrown to the ground as Mona grabbed the coin and went to hand it to Wario. Crash, Waluigi, and Pacman went for it, and Waluigi grabbed his quickly, but as Pacman went down to grab his, Crash came in and put his face in the ground, literally making Pacman eat dirt, since he had his mouth open. Waluigi and Crash gave their coins to Wario.

**Daisy: God dangit Mona! I'm getting sick and tired of you doing stuff like that to me!**

**Crash: Sorry Pac-dude, didn't mean to make you eat dirt.**

"Wario says kiss his feet." Wario said. Crash literally threw his hands up and started to walk away, "No way dude, I have to much self respect to do that." Crash said, being eliminated. Mona and Waluigi did not have that self respect however and went down and kissed Wario's feet. Daisy laughed and quickly took out her cellphone and took a picture, "I'm gonna send this to the rest of the gang, their going to get a laugh!" Daisy said, laughing hysterically.

"So my two best associates... you could say that your my left and right hand." Wario said, and the now conscious David sighed at the pun to his hands, Crazy giggling and Master sighing as well. "Well now, since I know you both hate each other... Wario says compliment each other." Wario said. Waluigi and Mona glared at each other before trying to think of something, "I, uh... like your red hair." Waluigi said after quite a long time. "I, uh... I actually can't come up with anything nice to say." Mona said, making Waluigi frown and getting a few laughs. "That settles it! my bud Waluigi wins the game! now here's a trophy... which I want back when you come home with the prize money." Wario said as he handed his purple(brother? associate?) friend the trophy of himself. "Now, about my paycheck..." Wario said to David, "Yeah, about that... after making my contestants punch me, how about no?" David said, sending Master Hand who grabbed Wario and threw him, Wario screaming as he disappeared from sight team Rocket style.

"Anyway, So congratulations to Team Crazy for winning the challenge!" David said, getting a few cheers from the winning team, and sadness from the losers. "Team Master, you will meet me in front of the mansion tonight to vote for who will go next!" he said, getting more sadness. "Yeah! It will totally be awesome to see one of you weirdos go home!" Crazy hand laughed, getting slapped by his fellow hand, "Your team is the one with the weirdo!" Master said. Suddenly they saw a whole bunch of angels coming from the sky, led by none other than Pit. "Which one of you insult the amazing, beautiful, and precious Paulitina!" He screamed. Paulitina came back and pointed to Mona. Pit glared at her and Mona turned to David, "Take us to the mansion, please!" She said. David shook his head, "If I take you back, they'll follow and probably destroy the mansion (again), so I'll let you settle that here and now." David said as he snapped Master Hand and teleported everybody but Paulitina and Mona. "Uh... is it too late to apologize?" Mona asked, Paulitina nodding to the question and the army of angels started to kick her ass.

**Lunch time, Team Master**

Shadow, Tails, Krystal, and Daisy sat at a table together. "Hey guys, I know you may not know me well enough to help me out but... would you mind voting for Mona?" Daisy asked. Shadow gave her a suspicious look, but Krystal looked confused. "Why would you want to get rid of her Dear?" Krystal asked. "Did you see what she did in the challenge? she basically pulled my hair out of smite, even though she was closer to the coin. She literary stopped and waited for me to get near it so she could have an excuse? She wants me gone even though I did nothing to her!" Daisy finished her rant, giving a horrified Tails and Krystal, "Why, if that's what happened, of course we will vote with you!" Krystal said, Tails nodding in agreement, but Shadow said nothing as he got up and went to another table.

Shadow saw Ashley, Mona (with an ice pack on her head and lots of bruises), and Dixie and sat with them. Before they could question, he spoke, "Mona, you are currently the target of some people, and I see that the witch and monkey will probably go soon after, so I'm offering you a deal. You vote with me for the space alien, and you guys will be safe later." Shadow said. Dixie immediately questioned this, "Why Louie?" she asked. "Because you three will probably do well in future challenges, but Louie will do nothing for us given his size, only holding us back." Shadow said. Before they said something else, he added, "And besides, if you want to be gone Mona, than don't vote with me, it's as simple as that." Shadow said as he walked away. Mona thought for a second a nodded her answer, even though Shadow wasn't there, and Dixie just shrugged, not seeing anything else she would do. Ashley got away from the table and secretly casted a spell to increase her hearing, so she could listen to the last table.

At the last table was Ridley, Louie, and Bowser Jr., and they all were talking about working together. "That seems to be a smart thing to do, but who would we vote for?" Louie asked, "How about that monkey, Dixie Kong? She seems weak enough, and nobody from either team will miss her." Ridley said, both the other's nodding. Ashley couldn't help but smile as she heard about the three way tie between Mona, Louie, and Dixie, with her being the deciding factor.

**Ashley: Who to vote for, who to vote for indeed. Who do I make happy and who do I piss off?**

**Elimination Ceremony**

Team Master came out and saw the bleachers that they were to sit at, but they saw a banner next to it that said 'Team Master sucks' and Ridley was about to tear it up when David came in and saw it, frowning as he looked at Crazy Hand, "That is uncalled for Crazy Hand, I didn't insult your Team when they lost first." Master said, but Crazy scoffed at him and snapped his fingers, making the banner say 'Crazy Rules' instead. "Better?" Crazy sarcastically said as Ridley tore down the banner and they began.

"So, before you vote to see who goes home, I'm going to ask you a few questions to ask each of you, basically for the entertainment of the audience." David said, thinking of questions to ask before Crazy raised himself up and pointed to Mona, "You! Who do you think sucks the most on your team?" Crazy asked, getting a glare from David, but Mona smiled, "I have to say that the wannabe princess Daisy sucks the most, but I'm not voting for her tonight, so we'll deal with it later." Mona said, getting a glare from Daisy and the foxes, but David continued by using Master Hand to point to his next contestant to question.

"Ridley, do you think that you are in any danger tonight? Being not only a villain but incredibly big, strong, and can fly?" David asked, getting a sigh from Ridley, "Sure, give everybody a reason to vote for me why don't you David?" He said with venom, Crazy literally zipping David's mouth shut with magic and others laughing. "But to answer your question, no I don't, because as long as I'm not a jerk like a few people, they won't have any real reason other than my strength, which they need for challenges." Ridley said, getting a few nods. Master Hand unzipped David's lips and he breathed in sweet oxygen. "Thats it Crazy! you'll get it now!" David screamed as he bit his own hand, that being Crazy. Crazy yelled and ran, David hanging on to him with his teeth. "Um... I guess I'll take over from now." Master said, than making himself into a gesture towards the box. "You guys can start voting as I try to calm David and Crazy down. Tails, you vote first." Master said as he went to stop his other pieces of his body from killing each other.

Daisy's vote: Mona "After being how you've been to me these past days, I think you more than deserve my vote."

Shadow's vote: Louie "I might as well get rid of the weakest link already, and its you."

Ridley's vote: Dixie "I actually have a personal hate for monkeys, and since nobody will miss you I might as well get you gone."

Ashley's vote: ? "I honestly will lose nothing from anybody voting for you, so I think I will. Sorry, but better luck next game."

David walked back to the stage, Master Hand calmly waiting and Crazy tied up with magical rope. "Ahem... Now where was I? Oh Yeah! It's time to read your votes!" David said as he used Master hand to take out the votes, "First vote: Mona" Mona wasn't surprised that the fake redhead voted for her. "Second vote: Louie" Louie jumped at his name, not knowing why people would target him. "Third vote: Dixie" Dixie looked up in surprise, because not only has she done nothing wrong, but people hate others already, so why her? "I really want to speed this thing up for you fellow, so 4 and 5 are for Mona, 6 and 7 are for Louie, and 8 and 9 are for Dixie." Crazy said under the rope, before getting another bite from David. "Shut it Crazy! Don't make me turn you into a chicken!" David yelled, shutting up Crazy. "Now while that is true... lets see what the final vote is..." David said, Master Hand holding the name for him to read. Louie moved around nervously as he sat, Mona taking off her helmet and rubbing it to calm her down, and Dixie still in shock. "The second person to be eliminated from the Not So Smashing Game is... Dixie Kong." David said, Everybody, including Ridley and Louie, gasped in surprise. "I know I voted for her, but I didn't really expect anyone else voting for her as well..." Ridley said. Dixie Kong sighed as she got up and left the grounds of the mansion.

**Dixie Kong: I truly didn't expect to be eliminated tonight, because with the rivalry between Mona and Daisy feud, but those three other guys and one other voted for me. I guess I enjoyed the time I had here, though I got knocked unconscious by a ball going at the speed of sound.**

Ashley smiled, knowing that even though it brought shock to the team, they wouldn't hate her if they did find out she voted for Dixie. Why she chose Louie over Dixie is still unknown, but it was worth it in her mind. David sighed, "My, now that you two can talk, this show is going to be more annoying." David said to his hands. "Well, atleast I'll make it interesting, not like Master and his wannabe Crazy Team!" Crazy yelled, getting out of the rope. "Why you! I'll get you for this brother!" Master yelled as they started wrestling each other away from David. David had an annoyed look on his face, but he walked over to Tails with a request. "Hey Tails, you mind making me some robot hands so I will have something for when this happens?" He asked.

* * *

_David: And that was a lovely episode, ending with a surprise twist of an eliminated Dixie Kong! Will Team Master get their members under control, or will they end up hating each other like team Crazy? And will Team Crazy keep themselves from the chopping block for another day, or will their hate get the best of them!_

_Crazy: And will Master ever admit that my team is better?_

_Master: Heck no!_

_David: My god, you two are annoying..._

_Crazy: Hey, atleast you aren't getting annoyed by a weird author._

_Jay: I heard that._

_David: Not another voice in the credits! Ah! (Runs out the room)_

_Jay:... God you guys are the funniest Hosts! I'm glad I'm writing you! so anyway, to the audience, vote for who you want to win, who you want gone, and even a kind of challenge you want to see! Review and fav! and wish luck to David to keep his sanity!_


End file.
